Life and Soul
by Ceres The Unknown Angel
Summary: On the night of her 19th birthday party, Yuna gets a visit from an unexpected visitor that leads to some soul-searching for the young ex-summoner.


**-From the Notebook of an Angel-**

**Hello.**

**My fingers hurt, because I keep biting my nails. Damn you exam stress, making me more of a basket case than usual…**

**Well, here's something I've been sitting on for a while…**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Life and Soul**

Yuna was pretty certain she was drunk.

The colourful LED lights of the crowded, dark dance floor began to sway before her eyes and the music had begun to seem like incomprehensible noise.

For one night, and one night only, the night of Yuna's 19th birthday, the Celsius had been converted into a nightclub on the coast of Besaid for the self-proclaimed, Greatest Party Ever. Yuna accidentally slammed into the shoulder of a tall man and spilt the drink in her hand down the front of her purple Songstress top. "Oh well…" she thought. "I'll just change Dressphere" She came to the conclusion that she was; most defiantly, drunk out of her mind when the dials on the Garment Grid became incoherent and unreadable nonsense. She shrugged, and made her way back to the bar to replace the drink that had been spilled. "'Nother, pleez…" she slurred to the barkeep.

"Haven't you had enough?" an eerily familiar voice behind her said. Yuna heard his voice, loud and clear above the noise of the nightclub. She turned to the owner of the voice, and greeted him with a huge smile, a real one, not like the ones she'd been faking for so long, and threw her arms around his neck. "Hey…" she giggled. "Long time no see…"

"Hey yourself" he said "You look just about ready to get out of here"

"Noooo…" she whined, pulling away from him "I wanna stay…It's my birthday…"

"I know," he said, pulling her close and laying his forehead against his, a sad look in his big blue eyes. Oh, how Yuna had missed those eyes. "I'm sorry I missed the last one…" he whispered.

"S'ok…" Yuna said. He still had the distinct odour of the chlorine in Blitzball pools he spent so much time in, the sea, and a smell that she can only describe as "Zanarkand-ish" lingering on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed with her to the slow set played by the DJ. It felt to Yuna like they were the only two people in the world. "So…" he whispered into her ear "How've you been?"

"Not good…" she replied "I feel sick…"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised… But I'm sure you'll feel better after a good sleep…" he said softly.

Yuna felt glad for the cool Besaid air, and took giant gulps of it like water. He laughed, and began to guide her in the direction of the village. "I think I'm going to hurl…" she said, turning an unsightly shade of green. She was grateful that he held her long swinging ponytail as she threw up in some unsuspecting person's garden, and allowed her to lean on his arm as they walked.

He asked her questions, about her life, about Rikku, about Spira, Wakka, Lulu, Kimhari… She in turn responded about Sphere Hunting, about the Gullwings, about Paine, about the Youth League and New Yevon and the Machina Faction.

"Aaaannnnnndddddd! Wakka and Lulu have got together!" she exclaimed as they reached the doors of the Temple of Valefor.

"No way!" he said, and put his fingers on his lips for her to keep her voice down.

"Yeah-way! Lulu's pregnant!" Yuna squealed, almost tipping backwards in her high-heels.

"Way to go, Wakka!" he laughed, punching the air enthusiastically with a fist.

He then regarded her seriously for a moment, and said quietly "Sounds like your life is a blast now, eh? You're the life and soul of the party now"

She shrugged "It's okay, I guess…"

"Only okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay" she shrugged again, laughing a little as she walked through the corridors of the empty temple towards the Summoner's Chambers. "It's kinda creepy in here now…Without all the Fayth and stuff…" Yuna observed. He opened the door for her, and bowed her inside with a gentlemanly "After you, ma'am"

Yuna sat down on the bed of her old room. "I haven't been here in a while…"

"Why?" he asked

"I dunno…Haven't found the time…" she replied slowly, falling face down onto the bed.

"Too busy with a new boyfriend?" he joked, turning her onto her back. She shook her head, repulsed. "No way! I think I'm going to become a nun for New Yevon!" she laughed. He began to undo the straps on her boots one at a time.

"Men are just too much hassle…" she said "They're loud, they're annoying, they smell-"

"Hey!" he frowned.

"-And they always leave…" she concluded, putting her hands behind her head. He paused. The last remark seemed to have wounded him. A moment of sobriety pierced her drunken rant, and there was clarity to her words when she said "Throughout all of my life, I have noticed one thing…Everyone always leaves…"

"Oh Yuna…" he whispered, stopping what he was doing, and sounding as if his heart had just broken.

"Yeah...My parents, Wakka and Lulu, Sir Auron, Rikku and Brother, even Kimhari… Even you…" her voice quavered on the last word. He sat up beside her on the bed, and began to caress her cheek with two fingers. She took his hand, and held it flat against her face.

"Are you going to leave again?" she asked him.

He said nothing, but those big blue eyes said more than his mouth ever could.

"Please stay…please?" she begged, holding his hand tightly in her own. He had been her heart, her soul, the love of her life. He had come into her life, bringing a love and happiness she had never felt before, and then as quickly he had left and taken it all away again.

He lay down next to her, wrapping her tightly in his strong warm arms and kissed her tenderly, the way he had back in the lake, and Yuna forgot all of the hurt, and in his arms drifted away. Before she closed her eyes, she swore she heard him whisper something in her ear.

When she awoke the next morning, before the headache from the mother of all hangovers set in, she felt as if there was curious warmth around her, like being enfolded in an embrace. It felt good, so good she was afraid to open her eyes in case it had been a dream. And sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she was alone in the bed. She sighed, watching the bright white sheets of her bed shimmer and blur in her vision. Her eyes were caught by something on the pillow, a little glimmer, a piece of spun gold. A tiny, sun-bleached piece of hair. It had not been a dream, she realized, remembering what he had whispered to her before she fell asleep.

_I'll always been here, Yuna. I'll never leave you. Just whistle…And I'll be there._

_~End~_

**-From the Notebook of an Angel-**

**I've been going through some of my old work from my old laptop, and editing and publishing some of it. This story is still trash, but I always wanted to finish it. Deed done!**

**So thanks for reading! If ya want, you can drop us a little review… **

**Regards,**

**Ceres**

**xXx**


End file.
